lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Star Wars
LEGO Star Wars is a spin-off of LEGO Superheroes. Episodes The Phantom Menace # Negotiation Failure: The Republic leader, Supreme Chancellor Valorum, dispatches Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to settle with Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. However, Gunray isn't there at all— instead, an army of Battle Droids! (Destruction Count: Battle Droids are destroyed, a blast door is cut open by a Lightsaber.) # Naboo Assault: During the invasion of Naboo, Qui-Gon saves the life of an ungainly Gungan leper, Jar Jar Binks, from being run over by a droid transport. Beholden to Qui-Gon, Jar Jar leads the Jedi to Otoh Gunga. (Destruction Count: Trees are knocked down, a Droid tank is wrecked and explodes, Battle Droids are destroyed, stone pillars collapse.) # Duel of the Fates: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan duel Darth Maul in the Royal Starship hangar. Who will emerge as victor? (Destruction Count: Battle Droids are destroyed, objects are thrown and damaged.) Attack of the Clones # El Camino: Obi-Wan's goes to the mysterious sea planet of Kamino, where he discovers an army of Clone Troopers being produced for the Republic in a dead Jedi's name, with bounty hunter Jango Fett serving as their genetic template. Obi-Wan learns that Jango is evil, and decides to fight him. Will honorable Obi-Wan defeat the jerky Jango Fett? (Destruction Count: Drones are destroyed, sections of a bridge are blown up by mines and the railing is torn up.) # Factory 93 ��: Upon learning that Obi-Wan has been abducted, Anakin and Padmé go to Geonosis to save him. Will the two of them be able to get past armed Geonosians and a factory filled with evil Battle Droids? (Destruction Count: Sections of a conveyor belt fall down, Battle Droids are destroyed, metal is crushed by machines, machines are deactivated by R2-D2 and emit sparks, a metal barricade is caught in an explosion and destroyed, parts of a stone wall are blown off in an explosion, blaster bolts explode.) (Set Pieces: A cave full of Geonosians, a conveyor belt with falling sections and many metal crushers, a set of platforms that are accessed via a transportation system using large crucibles full of metal, a cave with a large pit of magma and a disoriented metal bridge, a very dusty cavern full of Geonosians and many pits full of magma, a factory area that is set on many metal platforms and has a barricade blocking off Obi-Wan’s torture area nearby.) # Arena of Valor: Count Dooku gives Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padmé the death sentence, but this is delayed when a squadron of Clone Troopers led by Yoda and Mace Windu arrives. Will the trio get rescued, or will Count Dooku get the last (maniacal) laugh? (Destruction Count: A 99 Flake is melted, Mace Windu’s cloak catches on fire, stone columns are destroyed, walls of the arena are cracked, mines explode and cover the ground in ashes, Battle Droids and Droidekas are destroyed, Spider Droids are destroyed and catch on fire, sand and dust are displaced, blaster bolts explode.) (Set Pieces: A Geonosian arena filled with many stone columns and where three creatures are unleashed via a metal gate, the spectator area where Count Dooku and Jango Fett watch the battle.) # Gunship Tour: (Destruction Count: Various ships and droids explode, forcefields are destroyed, a tower crumbles to the ground.) # Countdown: Obi-Wan and Anakin ambush Count Dooku, and the three engage in a Lightsaber fight. Dooku harms Obi-Wan and cuts off Anakin's right hand, but Yoda comes in and tries to protect them. Who will win in the ensuing fight? (Destruction Count: Blaster bolts explode, the wing of a gunship is shot off and it crashes, Count Dooku throws objects around and they explode, Count Dooku uses the force to cause a tower to explode, there is a hole in the window of Emperor Palpatine’s lair.) The Clone Wars # Ambush: Yoda visits the unbiased coral moon of Rugosa to convince King Katuunko to allow the construction of a Republic supply station on Toydaria. However, Asajj Ventress tries to come first to propose a similar offer to Katuungo from the Separatist party. Who will arrive first? And who will Katuungo side with? (Destruction Count: Blaster bolts burst apart, a Republic Cruiser is shot and part of it explodes and the engines emit fire and smoke, an escape pod dislodges ground/dirt when it crash-lands on a moon and leaves a trail of mud, Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids are destroyed by Lightsabers and blasters, holes are burnt and cracked into the ground by Lightsabers, many branches of coral are broken down and shattered by droids, branches of coral are shot down and collapse, metal objects are shot and overheat before exploding, the ground is cracked, Super Battle Droids explode two gigantic fans of coral, a cave's ceiling crumbles apart and blocks off the entrance after getting shot, a Super Battle Droid is Force-thrown to the ground and it explodes apart, Super Battle Droids are lifted up and thrown by the Force, boulders are scattered across the moon and block off certain areas, guns are shot off of two tanks and explode, the areas where the guns are severed from tanks emit sparks, the tops of tanks emit sparks, Yoda cuts off the gun-stumps and turret of a tank, Yoda cuts off the pilot-area of a tank and thrusts his Lightsaber through the vehicle, tanks explode are getting transfixed by Yoda's Lightsaber, Yoda enters a tank through its severed top and exits from the front, a tank explodes after Yoda cuts a hole through the front of it, holes are broken in the ground and walls, guns on a tank are caught by a grappling hook and torn up, boulders are shot off of a mountain/cliff, Yoda uses the force to lift up a tank and cuts off the front, Yoda cuts a tank in half and removes the top before causing it to explode, Droidekas have their forcefields disabled, Droidekas are thrown in an abyss and destroyed, dust/smoke is scattered, a Droideka explodes and its remains shoot out sparks and smoke, a Battle Droid is decapitated, part of a mountain is detonated and dusty rocks explode off, rocks are thrown and explode, a vial is thrown and breaks.) # Storm Over Ryloth: Ashoka disobeys Anakin and loses most of her squad, forcing Anakin to teach her a lesson. Will Anakin be able to take down the Separatist forces, and will Ahsoka take his example with more than a grain of Crait salt? (Destruction Count: Republic cruisers are fired upon and explode at different points, a mug shatters, a Republic cruiser burns up, many ships and droids explode, holes are blown into cruisers, the plating on cruisers are torn open, a wall is sliced out of a cruiser, three Separatist cruisers are fired upon and eventually explode, Vulture Droids are decapitated, a missile tears open the tower of a cruiser, a cruiser flies into and destroys a space station, an escape pod causes an explosion on a cruiser.) # Innocents of Ryloth: Separatist leader Wat Tambor has taken control of Ryloth and violently conquers it. Will Obi-Wan and Mace Windu be able to stop him? (Destruction Count: Various vehicles and droids are destroyed, chunks of the ground are blown off.) # Duel of the Droids: Anakin, Ahsoka and an R3 (nicknamed “Goldie”) embark on a rescue mission when they discover that R2-D2 has been kidnapped. (Destruction Count: Walls are cut open by Lightsabers, various droids and vehicles are destroyed, a Vulture Droid is decapitated.) # Shadow of Malevolence: Anakin utilizes his new bomber to lead a campaign on General Grievous' gunship. (Destruction Count: Many ships and droids explode, the Malevolence is damaged.) # Destroy Malevolence: General Grievous takes Padmé Amidala and C-3PO hostage; Obi-Wan and Anakin must rescue the Senator and complete the destruction of Malevolence. # Rookies: Clone Commanders Rex and Cody must inspire their rookie unit to stop a Droid Commando invasion. (Destruction Count: A ship is shot and explodes, various droids are shot and destroyed, the floor of a cave is cracked, a gigantic eel slams the ground and creates fault-lines and cracks, rubble is caught on fire, a base explodes.) # Lair of Grievous: General Grievous must prove himself worthy of the Separatists— Grievous' antagonistic enclave. Will General Grievous be successful, or will his scuffle with Kit Fisto be enough to prove him unworthy? (Destruction Count: A stone formation is blasted down by a Clone Trooper, a Republic ship explodes, shelves carrying droid parts are knocked over, a bridge is destroyed, the window of a room is shattered by a laser.) # The Gungan General: Anakin and Obi-Wan are taken captive while negotiating Count Dooku’s ransom; the Jedi and the Sith form an unlikely alliance. # Jedi Crash: When Anakin is wounded, Aayla Secura teaches Ahsoka about keeping away from personal attachments. (Destruction Count: Many ships and droids explode, a Republic cruiser is shot and damaged at many different points, a cruiser crashes.) # Defenders of Peace: Luminara Unduli must decide whether to lie down to the Separatists or battle alongside Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aayla Secura. (Destruction Count: Various vehicles and droids are destroyed, chunks of the ground are blown off.) # Weapons Factory: Luminara and Anakin act as lures while Padawans Barriss Offee and Ahsoka attempt to explode a droid factory. (Destruction Count: Various vehicles and droids are destroyed, chunks of the ground are blown off, a stone wall is cut open, various machines are cut open, a tank explodes.) # Legacy of Terror: Obi-Wan and Anakin face a tough battle through the Geonosian drones to find Luminara, who has been taken hostage as a trophy of war. Revenge of the Sith # Dogfight over Coruscant: “This is where the fun begins.” Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker lead a mission to rescue the captive Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from the robotic Separatist commander, General Grievous, during a space battle over Coruscant. (Destruction Count: Various ships and turrets explode, a cruiser is blown in half, a bridge tower is shot off of a ship, hangar doors are blasted open, a shield is shot down.) # I am the Senate: After infiltrating Grievous's ship, the Jedi fight Count Dooku, whom Anakin beheads at Palpatine's urging. Grievous flees, leaving the Jedi to try and stop the ship from destroying Coruscant, # General Grievous: Grievous escapes his damaged flagship to Utapau. Obi-Wan tracks him down, leading to an ultimate battle. # Order 66: As the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine issues Order 66, causing the clone troopers to betray the Jedi. # Corruption of Anakin: Obi-Wan and Yoda arrive at Coruscant, only to learn that Anakin's betrayed the Jedi. (Destruction Count: The carpets of the Jedi Temple are shredded, pillars and floors are cracked and broken, a gigantic stone orb is broken in half.) # Mustafar: Padmé goes to Mustafar and attempts to convince Anakin to return to the light side. Vader sees Obi-Wan on Padmé's ship and thinking she plans to kill him, chokes Padmé in rage. As a result, Obi-Wan engages Vader in a Lightsaber duel. (Destruction Count: Various pieces of a floor crumble and sink under lava, computer screens are shattered, a room crumbles, an avalanche causes a structure with platforms to collapse, many tower-like structures sink under lava, a large column falls onto a stone island, various chunks of a stone island are broken off and sink under the lava, various machines and parts of a floor are destroyed.) A New Hope # I Don't Like Sandcrawlers: C-3PO and R2-D2 are captured by Jawa merchants, who sell them to moisture farmers Owen and Beru Lars and their nephew Luke Skywalker. Will C-3PO and R2-D2 get used to their new lives? (Destruction Count: Rocks explode, a small stone formation collapses, Luke’s Hut is exploded.) # Mos Eisley Escape: Obi-Wan and Luke visit a bar in Mos Eisley where they meet Han Solo and Chewbacca. After agreeing on a price, they join forces aboard the Millennium Falcon. What will they do when the Stormtroopers fire at them? The Empire Strikes Back # Dagobah: Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 crash-land on the swamp planet of Dagobah. Luke meets Yoda, who accepts Luke as his student. After some training, Luke gets in a Lightsaber battle with Vader... who turns out to be more related to him than Luke originally thought (recommended to be viewed with "2" playback speed, but the sound may be off). # Like Father, Like Son: Luke arrives at Bespin and engages Vader in a Lightsaber battle that leads them over the city's air shaft. Vader cuts off Luke's right hand and tempts him to join the Dark Side. Luke accuses Vader of killing his father, who reveals that he is Luke's father. Return of the Jedi # Hutt of Death: Disguised as a bounty hunter, Princess Leia invades Jabba’s Palace and unfreezes Han. Will she get caught? (Destruction Count: A wall explodes, a wall has a chunk removed from it, some walls are broken open with metal wire exposed, objects explode and leave scorch marks on the ground.) # Sail Barge: After Luke kills the Rancor, Jabba sentences him, Han, and Chewbacca to death by being fed to the Sarlacc, a giant, Venus flytrap-like desert creature. Having hidden his lightsaber inside of R2-D2, Luke frees himself and fights Jabba's guards. Will Luke be able to defeat the guards, or will he become Sarlacc food? (Destruction Count: Boba Fett’s jetpack is shot and explodes, a wire fence/wall is blown up, two Sail Barges explode.) # Speeder Bikes: Luke and Leia accompany Han Solo's strike team to Endor in a stolen Imperial shuttle. After an encounter with Scout Troopers, Luke and Leia chase after the troopers on speeder bikes. Will the duo defeat the Scouts? (Destruction Count: Trees are cut down, speeder bikes, an AT-AT, and an Imperial base explode.) # Endor: TBA # Palpatine Battle: TBA # Death Star: TBA The Force Awakens # Go Back to Jakku: 30 years after the Galactic Civil War, the First Order has risen from the fallen Empire and seeks to destroy the New Republic. The Resistance, backed by the Republic and led by General Leia Organa, is against the First Order. Leia searches for her brother, Luke Skywalker, who has gone missing. On the desert planet Jakku, Resistance pilot Poe Dameron is given a map to Luke's location from Lor San Tekka, an elder on Jakku. Stormtroopers commanded by Kylo Ren attack the village and Kylo kills San Tekka. Will Poe and BB-8 be able to make it off of the planet safely? (Destruction Count: Wires, cloths, wooden benches, metal plating, the ground, and huts are set on fire, forcefields are disabled, a droid burrows under the sand, hoses are broken, an X-Wing explodes, a water tower is knocked down, First Order ships are destroyed, GNK Power Droids are scratched.) (Backdrops: Hut Interior, Desert) # First Order Escape: BB-8 and Rey meet on Jakku. (Destruction Count: Turrets are blown off of a Star Destroyer, various TIE Fighters explode, a TIE Fighter crashes, a Star Destroyer is wrecked.) # Filthy Junk Trader: Finn is found by Rey and BB-8, but the First Order tracks them and launches an airstrike. Finn, Rey, and BB-8 escape in the Millennium Falcon, which they rob from a scrapyard. (Destruction Count: Stone structures are shot and destroyed, tarps are destroyed, the ground is caught on fire, various vehicles explode, a metal structure is chipped, stone walls are damaged, cages are destroyed, sand is sucked up by a droid, rubble is knocked down by the Millennium Falcon, metal framing of a Star Destroyer’s wreckage is shot and broken down, a TIE Fighter gets lodged into a metal frame, Kylo Ren trashes his room by slicing up posters and breaking objects.) # Rathtar Escape: A large ship piloted by Han Solo and Chewbacca tracks in and reclaims the Falcon. Gangs seeking to make even with Han attack the ship. Will Han, Chewie, and the rest of them escape from Kanjiklub? (Destruction Count: A Rathtar bursts through the floor.) # The Big Reveal: The crew travels to Takodana and meets with cantina owner Maz Kanata, who offers assistance getting BB-8 to the Resistance. Rey is drawn to a hidden vault and finds Anakin's Lightsaber. Will she take it? (Destruction Count: A pipe is broken off of a wall, a tree has leaves shaken off of it, banners and flags are tattered, wood is burned at a fireplace, the stone bricks of a floor are dislodged, chunks are broken off of stone bricks, droids are damaged, foliage is cut off of a blast door, stone bricks break off of a wall, a stone floor is broken by tree roots, stone bricks fall and block a pathway, stone rubble is littered around an underground area, holes broken through walls expose gears, a tunnel twists until it breaks in a dream sequence, ashes land on R2-D2 in a dream scene, planets are shot by laser beams and explode.) (Backdrops: Castle exterior, castle interior, dungeon.) # Castle Crashing: The First Order attacks Takodana in search of BB-8. Han, Chewbacca, and Finn are obviously in danger, but how will they make it out? (Destruction Count: Various walls and floors are damaged/explode, pillars collapse, an explosion knocks a statue down and catches a pedestal and stone book on fire, a stone brick wall has collapsed, a lightsaber burns holes in the ground, the ground is caught on fire, a statue is destroyed, a cake explodes, a TIE Fighter’s rockets cause debris to fly out of the ground, a tree falls, trees are charred, the stone foundation of a statue is destroyed by a thermal detonator, a statue’s staff breaks off, a statue falls and breaks a hole through the ground, a blaster turret is crushed by a statue, girders and a fallen tower are visible in a pile of rubble, pillars and stone blocks with exposed rebar make up mounds of rubble, a TIE Fighter’s wing is lodged in the ground, various First Order ships are shot down and explode/crash, large clouds of smoke and flames form over a castle, buoys are destroyed, a stone pillar is shot down and crumbles, pieces of a stone pillar smash a statue, a Resistance ship is shot at by TIE Fighters, radar dishes are shot down.) (Backdrops: Castle interior, castle walls.) # Preparations: As Starkiller Base prepares to destroy D'Qar, the Resistance conceives a plan to decimate it by attacking a critical facility. (Destruction Count: A holographic sun is drained of energy by a hologram of Starkiller Base.) # Starkiller Base: Using the Falcon, Han, Chewbacca, and Finn infiltrate the facility. However, Captain Phasma won't let them in without a (fairly easy) fight. # Starkiller Attack: Rey is rescued by Chewie and Han, who place bombs all across Starkiller Base. When Kylo Ren finds them, things won’t go as planned. # The Final Battle: Kylo pursues Finn and Rey to the surface of Starkiller Base. Kylo defeats Finn in a lightsaber duel, leaving him wounded. Rey takes the lightsaber and uses the Force to defeat Kylo. Will she escape the crumbling planet? (Destruction Count: Many turrets explode, an area of Starkiller Base catches on fire, pipes/tubes and platforms are shot and explode, a Thermal Oscillator explodes into pieces, Lightsabers burn holes in the ground, branches fall down, a tree is cut down, a tree is knocked down by another tree, Kylo Ren’s Darth Vader snowman falls apart, the ground crumbles and burns, trees fall off of the ground as it collapses, chunks of ground fall into the sun of Starkiller Base, the ground splits in half as trees fall off, chunks of Starkiller Base catch on fire and explode before the planet completely explodes and exposes the sun.) # Ah-Two Dee-To: R2-D2 awakens and reveals the map to Luke Skywalker, which Rey follows to the oceanic planet Ahch-To. She finds Luke and presents him with the lightsaber. Will he accept it? The Last Jedi # Island Training: Rey tries to ally Luke Skywalker, but Luke refuses to assist the Resistance. However, after being encouraged by R2-D2, Luke starts to teach Rey about the Force. Will Rey become too powerful? (Destruction Count: A rock is sliced in half, half of a boulder falls down a mountain and crumbles, a cart is crushed by a stone fragment, the ground cracks.) # Snoke Throne Room Battle: TBA Juniors/4+ # X-Wing Trench Run: Rebel warrior Luke Skywalker flies over the Empire’s space station, the Death Star, and meets a Stormtrooper using a turret. When the Stormtrooper shoots Luke’s X-Wing, he calls Chewbacca for help, and scares off the rude Stormtrooper and fixes his starship. LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Star Wars video helps teach children about problem-solving and outer space. The videos use the familiar setting of George Lucas’ famous film Star Wars, but without any violence or bad words. (Destruction Count: An explosion occurs that knocks two barrels off of a platform, the X-Wing is shot and explodes.) (Backdrops: Space) # Learn Colors with Luke Skywalker and R2-D2: Luke Skywalker, R2-D2, and a Stormtrooper help teach your child colors, using themselves and Luke’s X-Wing as examples. LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Star Wars video helps teach children about problem-solving and outer space. The videos use the familiar setting of George Lucas’ famous film Star Wars, but without any violence or bad words. (Destruction Count: Boxes are shot and explode, the TIE Fighter is blasted down and crashes.) # TIE Fighter Attack: One of the Empire’s pilots builds a TIE Fighter and fights a Rebel Fleet Trooper at a Command Station on Yavin 4. Even TIE Fighter Pilots need to stop blasting and make peace with others, even if they have different beliefs. LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Star Wars video helps teach children about problem-solving and outer space. The videos use the familiar setting of George Lucas’ famous film Star Wars, but without any violence or bad words. (Destruction Count: Boxes are shot and explode, TIE Fighters are shot down.) # Learn Colors with the Rebels and the Empire: A TIE Fighter Pilot and a Rebel Fleet Trooper teach your child colors, using themselves and a TIE Fighter as examples. LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Star Wars video helps teach children about problem-solving and outer space. The videos use the familiar setting of George Lucas’ famous film Star Wars, but without any violence or bad words. The Force Unleashed # Endor: TBA Bundle Videos * Star Tours Review + LEGO Star Wars Dagobah: Brendan provides an overview of Star Tours at Disneyland and gives his thoughts on the ride. After this, a stop-motion based on The Empire Strikes Back plays. * Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge Review + LEGO Star Wars Video: TBA. Behind the Scenes * The Dagobah video was the first “Backdrop-Based LEGO Adaptation Video” that Brendan made. This one differs from the others in that it used three backdrops, none of which were attached to a box (a small drawer was used instead). * Zachary didn’t want the series to be continued after the Dagobah episode, as he believes there are too many LEGO Star Wars videos on YouTube. The series has since been on an indefinite hiatus. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore * Combat is involved in most of the videos, although it usually consists of Lightsabers and Blasters. * Luke decapitates Vader in Dagobah, causing Vader's helmet to explode and reveal Luke's face. Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Star Wars Category:Spinoffs Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:LEGO Shows Category:2018 Category:December Category:LEGO Metaworld